Prairie
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: Goku is back for good, but someone isn't as happy as they should be. Can the saiyan make up seven years of neglect?


**A/N: Requested story from "Charismatic Beauty" who made the basic plot with specific details. Thanks for the great request!**

It was the night after Majin Buu's final defeat. His life restored; Goku was enjoying the company of his family, and they, his. "I can't believe you're finally here! So you're going to be staying for good this time, right?" Goten asked as he leaned across the dinner table toward his father.

"Well I don't plan on dying anytime soon!" Goku laughed, his arm tucked behind his head, a rare place for it, considering that it was dinner time.

Gohan merely looked over at his father with a cheerful expression. "I'm just glad to have you back, Dad."

The almighty saiyan looked right back at his eldest, a more authoritative smile on his face. "So am I, son."

As the three saiyan males enjoyed the warmth of each other's company, the odd female in the family appeared in the dining room. "I hope you all are hungry because I worked myself to death over this meal!" Chichi called as she came in holding three trays stacked with food on each arm. "Mom! Let me help you with that!" Gohan nearly shouted as he got up to help her. How on earth she was able to load, let alone balance, all that food was beyond him.

The mother of three let her son take four of the trays. She didn't need the help, after-all she had been in this crazy food routine for years now, and while her strength was nothing comparable to a saiyan, it was still quite impressive by human standards. Nevertheless, she allowed her son to help since he seemed so distressed over her holding so much.

Chichi set down the remaining trays of food before taking her seat at the table, opposite her husband. Considering only four people ever sat at the table, one would expect it to be small, but that's only if one didn't know how much the Son family ate.

"AW! Yeah! This food is awesome!" Goten yelled will a mouthful of food.

"Don't speak with food in your mouth, Goten." Chichi calmly said as she set a napkin down in her lap.

"Aw, come 'on Chichi, He was just loving your great cooking." Goku smiled at her, expecting a light blush and a small smile in return, just as she had always done. Instead, though, he got nothing as she seemed to ignore his comment as she helped herself to some rice and started to eat.

Goku was surprised by his wife's lack of a reply. He looked over at Gohan who shrugged; he was equally confused by his mother's lack of a response. Was something up?

The family continued their meal, Gohan and Goten constantly asking their father what things were like in Other World while Chichi silently ate, never taking any interest in the conversation or her husband's long awaited return. Even though he ate as much as he normally would, answering his sons' many questions as did; Goku was still very bothered by his wife's strange behavior.

As he took another huge bite of T-Rex steak, he realized what the matter was. "I think I know what's wrong, Chichi…" He thought.

The next day found the family spread around the property. Goten was in the back, sparring with his older brother, Chichi was doing the laundry, and Goku was floating outside, looking in the window at his wife. The ultimate Z fighter turned around to see his sons busy with their training when a thought crossed his mind. "Gohan!" Goku called to him.

Gohan looked up when he heard his name. "Yeah, Dad. What's up?"

"Can you come here for a minute? I need to talk to you." Goku didn't seem as happy as usual, he had more of an urgent sound to his voice.

"Sure." Gohan felt uneasy as he left Goten, the young boy looking rather disappointed that they had stopped training.

Gohan walked over to his Dad, not knowing what he was going to say.

Goku looked at him; they were nearly eye level, with Goku being slightly taller. "Son. I know you've noticed how strange your mother's been acting lately."

Gohan gave him a look that signaled he'd noticed.

"Good. Then you'll know that there is nothing I want more than to see her happy." Goku said, a sterner look now adorning his features. "This may sound strange, but I need you to take Goten and go stay at the Briefs' house tonight, okay?"

A blush crossed his face as Gohan realized what his father was asking him." Uhh, sure, Dad. When do you want us to come back?"

Now Goku seemed to blush a little at his son's accidentally awkward question. He knew Chichi was feeling really down, so no matter what he did, it was going to take a while to get her fully back to normal… "I'll come get you when she's better. How's that?"

Gohan looked away; he could not believe how uncomfortable this was! "Yeah…okay." He turned fully away before walking back over to Goten. "Hey little man, we're going to be staying the night with Trunks; okay?"

Goten jumped for joy. "That sounds awesome! Can we go now?" He was so happy to stay the night. Whenever he was able to hang out with Trunks, the coolest things seemed to happen.

"Yup. Let's get going. They have enough extra beds so we don't have to bring anything." Gohan tried to smile down at him; he was still embarrassed from his earlier conversation.

"Yaaahooo!" Goten yelled as the brothers took off into the sky, heading in the direction of West City.

Goku watched them go, a smile appearing on his face as there was now nothing in the way between him and a chance at making Chichi happy. As the boys faded from view, Goku could only sense their energy as it faded.

It was late in the afternoon now, the sun would be setting in a couple of hours and that gave Goku an idea for the perfect place. "Hey! Chii'ch?" He called into the house.

The woman soon came outside, her hands busy folding a piece of Goten's clothing. "What is it?" She asked, still no real feeling in her voice.

Goku tried hard not to lose his enthusiasm, "Chichi, I want to take you somewhere. Do you have a minute?" He knew they wouldn't be gone for a minute if he succeeded, but if he failed, he doubted they'd even be out that long.

"Fine, but make it quick. I still have to put the sheets on my…I mean our bed." She could tell Goku was hurt by her words, but despite her sour attitude, they weren't intentional. For the last seven years what she had said had been true. It was hard changing what she had known for so long now that he was back.

Goku took the damage from her words as best he could; standing straight he walked over to her, and slowly took the clothes from her hands, dropping them on the ground as he did.

"Goku! I just washed those! Now they're going to be all dir-" Chichi was cut off mid-sentence as Goku suddenly pressed his lips onto hers as he used instant transmission.

Before she knew it, Chichi was not at her home. She was in the middle of a beautiful meadow. Goku's lips left hers the moment they arrived at their destination. Looking up at him she saw the saddest look on his face she had ever seen. Her attitude was not going to be changed so easily though, as she immediately pushed the man away from her. "Don't think that after seven long years I'm going to just fall into your arms like you never left!" She yelled at him, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Chii'ch. I'm so sorry I left you…but I had to do it. It was for the safety of the earth." He tried to console her, taking a few steps back in her direction, his arms outstretched, hoping she'd reconsider.

Chichi backed away as he stepped forward, tears now streaming down her face. "Screw the earth! We made a vow to each other, Goku! We vowed that we'd always stay together and you broke that vow when you left!"

Goku was doing his best now to keep from breaking down as the most important person in his life refused to be near him. "But, Chii'ch, I-"He started.

"Don't you, Chii'ch me!" She screamed, now fully letting out all the rage and despair that she had kept pent up for years. "YOU! Left without ever asking me! You left me behind without so much as an "I love you" "Or even a "goodbye" "How can you possibly believe for a moment that I'd just come running into your arms the moment you decided to stay?!"

Goku knew he had to act fast before her rage consumed her. If he didn't find some way to calm her down, she'd surely stay hating him forever! With lightning speed, the saiyan warrior crossed the space between them in a flash, taking his crying wife into his arms as he gave her the warmest embrace he possibly could.

"Get off of me! You stupid idiot!" She screamed as he held her, her anger still not wavering.

It was then that the saiyan broke. Tears fell down his cheeks like a river as he choked out his apology to her. "Chii'ch, I can't go back in time and give you those seven years back…" He stopped as he tasted his tears. "…But I can make the rest of our lives as those seven should have been, starting right now!"

Chichi was shocked by the whole affair, she could not remember the last time she had seen him cry, let alone felt the tears fall in her hair. Her total system shock was complete when he pulled her into another deep kiss. This one though, was not dry as the first had been; this one was wet as their tears mixed between their lips. The signs of their sorrow were being wiped away as she slowly opened her lips to him.

Now seeing that the woman he loved was returning to him, Goku did his best to pull her the rest of the way back. His tongue met hers, softly at first, as it entered her wet cave. It had been so long since they had, had a kiss like this so he didn't want to rush things and push her away again. His tongue slowly caressed hers, running itself up and down as he tried to get her going.

Finally, she responded! Her muscle began reacting to his, dancing around her mouth before laying into one another. "Mhmmmm!" Chichi moaned as the kiss deepened, his tongue wrapping itself around hers as she struggled in a pool of their saliva. After several breathless minutes, the couple separated, each breathing heavily. Trying to get back the air they lost in the kiss. "Goku." Chichi started. "If we're going to do this, I have to know that you won't be leaving me again." She gave him a stern look.

"No matter what comes next, no matter what happens, I will never leave." He said. The wind blew around them as they stood in the warm meadow. The sun was getting low in the sky as they stared at one another.

Chichi couldn't help, but notice the yellow flowers blowing in the wind around them. They seemed to go on for miles in every direction, the only thing around, except for the one large, oak tree they stood under.

Chichi smiled the widest she had in years. Her husband was finally home! For good this time. They immediately dived back into a kiss, much heavier this time as their tongues struggled to dominate the other. She soon noticed, however, that their tongues weren't the only things that were stirring as she felt a poke that she hadn't felt in seven years.

A blush crossed each of their faces as they gazed into each-other's eyes, a look of confirmation passing between them. Goku moved to take off her dress when she stopped him, bringing a sense of worry back to the saiyan. She held his hands up before placing them on his gi. "No. I've waited seven years. You go first." She said with a wink.

Relieved once again, the strong warrior was all too eager to oblige his wife's desire to see him nude. Goku started with his wrist bands and boots, taking each off before tossing them aside. Her eyes seemed unfazed until he pulled off his entire upper training gi, being sure to flex his sexy muscles as he did.

"Yessss…." Chichi moaned quietly as her eyes roamed over his torso, his magnificent pecs were just as she had remembered them, his strong arms, the arms that had always held her close, now moved with increased strength. She looked down to his abs. She could clearly see how nervous he had been earlier by the small trickles of sweat that clung to the spaces between them.

Goku could feel her eyes burrowing into him as he untied his sash, readying himself for the grand finale. "I hope I don't disappoint you, Chii'ch." He said as he pulled his pants and boxers to the ground with one swift motion.

"Ohhh…..Goku!" Chichi gasped as she stared at her favorite part of his anatomy. She absolutely loved the area right above his penis. When he had worked out, and shaved, it looked like a perfect, muscular "V" that drove her wild. Completing that "V" however was the part that would guarantee that she'd never be without pleasure for a long time.

She was entranced, hungrily ogling her husband's body like a horny teenager when he snapped her back into reality. "Umm, Chii'ch? You're giving me a weird look?" Goku said. He hadn't seen that look in her eyes since they'd made Goten.

She looked him dead in the eye. "What are you going to do if I don't stop?" She teased.

"Do you really want to find out?" He gave her body a predatory look not unlike the one she had been giving him.

Chichi blushed at being looked at that way. She knew she wasn't as young as she used to be, but her body still drove men wild when they knew what it looked like. Her clothes really did nothing for her sex appeal. She held her arms to her chest, letting them squish her breasts out some as she feigned bashfulness. "I don't think there is ANYTHING to find out" she smirked teasingly.

"Well in that case…" He closed the gap in what seemed like a step, tackling her to the ground as they fell into a bed of soft flowers.

"Goku!" She gasped as his lips attacked her neck, leaving small, wet kisses in his wake as he went lower and lower down. "Ooooh." She started to moan when she felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck. She looked down as far as she could to see him softly sucking on the spot he bit, soothing the mark of love before heading lower.

"Let me get that." She breathed, moving her hands to the buttons holding her dress together. A loud ripping noise stopped her as she felt the cool air touch her burning chest. "Goku!" She shrieked. It had been a long time since he'd torn one of her dresses.

Goku chuckled a little to himself as he tore the dress completely from her body, letting the tattered remains fly away in the wind. He loved her reaction. It was exactly the same as when they had first had sex in the waiting area behind the arena at the World Tournament. He had torn the blue dress from her body as they made out, their hormones driving them wild as they fondled and groped wildly. It was a memory that only served to turn him on even more!

"Goku! You animal! That was my favorite dress!" She teased him. His response was only to pull her bra and panties from her supple body as well, earning him another yell from his wife.

"You pervert!" She laughed, lightly slapping his arms as he ran his hands over her body.

Chichi smiled as she laid back, cradling her soft breasts between her arms as she squeezed them together. Goku could only stare in awe. "C'mon. Did you just want to rip my dress or did you want to make love to me?" She gave him a sultry look.

Goku couldn't stand staring any longer. He ran his face into her chest, reveling in the feeling of her soft breasts caressing his face. The saiyan nuzzled into them until his lips ran across a familiar pink bud. He gave it a lustful look as he sucked it into his mouth.

"Ahh!" Chichi gasped as her husband suckled her plump boobs. He ran his tongue around the outer ring of her areola, teasing her as he slowly went further and further in until he was poking the duct with the tip of his tongue, Goku's ministrations were sending shockwaves of pleasure down his wife's body. Each time she thought she knew what he was going to do, he changed it up.

Goku smiled as he held each of her round breasts in his hands. "I've missed these so much…" He said as gave them gentle squeezes as if he were testing ripe fruit.

Chichi blushed at her husband's comment. She had always been embarrassed when he talked about her figure. Having someone like Bulma always walking around in such low cut dresses would always make her feel inadequate by comparison, but when Goku was around he made her see just how sexy she was.

She let out several sharp gasps as he groped her boobs, feeling the pale flesh move through his fingers as he felt them, molding the orbs into whatever shape he wished, just to see them bounce back to normal. "I hope they haven't changed too much since you last saw them." Chichi said, looking up at him. She was worried that with the years, they weren't as quite firm as he'd remembered.

Her boobs still being molded in his strong hands, Goku gazed into her eyes reassuringly. "They've certainly changed." He smiled at her worried look. "I remember I used to be able to fit my hands around them."

A dark red blush covered her cheeks as she relished the compliment. Goku took the momentary distraction to enjoy more of her heavenly form. He licked her nipples, sliding his tongue along the tips before slurping them in, battering the poor bud around.

"Ahhh! OOoooh!" She moaned as his lips slid down her breasts. He wanted to taste all of her as he licked every last inch of her bouncing globes. He left them only after paying special attention to the undersides of her breasts, tickling them before going further down.

Goku rubbed her belly, feeling her soft stomach he planted more gentle kisses along her abdomen, going lower and lower until he reached her belly button. Knowing she was ticklish there, he wiggled his tongue around it. "Haahahahaahaha! Stop it Goku! Hahaahahaha!" She laughed as she tried to get him off.

Despite her best efforts, she couldn't get the man off of her as he continued to tickle her belly button. His eyes looked up from his tickle torture to see her breasts bouncing merrily away on her chest, an added bonus to her cute laughs.

Eventually her hands stopped trying to push him away as much as they tried to push him down. Getting the message, Goku ducked lower, running his tongue straight down from her belly button, all the way to her moist slit. He was happy to see she had kept the same grooming habits she used to despite the lack of anyone being there to appreciate it.

Holding her thighs apart, he placed his face in line with her pink slit, taking in her warmth as she seemed to radiate heat like a generator.

His nostrils opened wide as he took in her scent. No matter what food she made him, nothing was as tasty as she was. "You're just as delicious as ever!" He said as his tongue slithered along her lips.

"Gokuuuu!" She nearly screamed as his tongue managed to wedge itself between her tight lips, diving deeper and deeper into her dripping sex.

He dipped his wet muscle into the pool of liquid between her legs, lapping at her juices as she squirmed in his grasp. "Oooooah!" She moaned out loud as he made a particularly long lap around her opening, being sure to touch every one of her folds.

"Please! Stop! I want don't want to go too early!" She cried, barely holding it in as he continued to massage her nether lips.

"Okay, Chichi." He got up from his place between her legs, replacing his head with another one as he prepared to enter her.

She pulled his face down so that they could kiss one once more. As her soft lips mashed against his, Goku's rock hard member slid into her open hole. "Mhhhhhmmmmm!" They moaned into each other's mouths as their two bodies finally became one.

"Chiiiiichiiiiii!" Goku called out as his large cock rubbed against her tight walls. "I can't believe how tight you are!" Despite the copious amounts of lubricant he could barely move inside of her.

His wife's face was equally contorted; the strain of taking him in was unbelievable! After so many years of disuse, her pussy had gone back to its original tightness, something that was good for neither of them now.

"Goku!" She screamed; the strain was slowly lessening as she began accommodating his huge size.

As her walls expanded around him, the pain they both felt seemed to disappear, being replaced by pure pleasure. "Ohhhhh!" She moaned as she finally felt her husband in the way she had been longing for.

The stress now gone, the couple was able to open their eyes, their gazes immediately meeting the others. "I…love…you…Goku!" Chichi tried to say, her sentence being interrupted with every thrust he made into her.

As much as he loved hearing his wife's words, his eyes were having a hard time staying where they probably should have been. Goku had always loved this position for a couple reasons; being able to ogle Chichi's boobs as his thrusts sent them bouncing was something that always drove him mad.

"I'm so glad I'm back!" Goku grunted as he made a particularly hard thrust into his wife's moist entrance.

As their pace picked up, Goku found that Chichi was using her thighs to pull him into her faster than he would have been able to on his own, he tried to smile, but concentrating on anything other than the task at hand meant losing control, and the last thing he wanted was to leave her wanting.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Chichi gasped with each time he entered her, his entire organ filling her to the brim before withdrawing and reentering.

"Goku! I think I'm coming!" Chichi gasped, she tried to look at her husband, but saw nothing, but a blur as she was forced to shut her eyes to keep going.

The look of pure ecstasy on his wife's beautiful face was just about all Goku could take. He was losing his grip! "Chichi…I…I'm!"

"NOW!" She screamed as her lips clamped around his member.

The sudden increase in tightness pushed the saiyan over the edge as well. "AHHHHH!" He bellowed as he emptied himself into her, their juices mixing together in her pussy as they held themselves together, neither wanting to separate.

Goku lied down beside her, turning them both on their sides, facing one another. His cock was still inside her, letting more and more of their love cocktail drip from her body as it shrunk back down to its normal size. Their bodies cooling in the evening wind, Goku felt Chichi clutch tightly against him. Realizing that she was getting cold, he powered up some, letting the energy flowing around him keep his lover warm.

Chichi looked out over the fields of flowers, the sun was setting, its glimmering light cast through the trees onto the pair, lighting them in a faint orange glow.

Goku smiled as he felt his wife moved closer against him. He enjoyed the feel of her soft breasts on his hard pecs as much as she did. "I love you, Chichi." He whispered into her hair.

Chichi didn't reply, she only stared at the fields of flowers, never wanting to forget the place that they had rekindled their love. That wonderful prairie.

**A/N: I'm really enjoying writing these soppy stories; and I hope I'm getting better at them. So please leave a REVIEW and tell me how I did. And if you have a request of your own, please PM me with the details! Happy New Year!**


End file.
